Hero Of Another World
by LakeLethe
Summary: Lee has a lonely life, obsessed with Percy Jackson and having a bit of a sob story Lee decides her life will stay this way. In a whirl her life changes overnight, transported to the world of her dreams and into the arms of the repair boy, she finds out she is a demigod in this world. What will happen when Lee, who knows what happens in the books, helps the seven?
1. Lee's Repetitive Life

**[I DON'T OWN PJO OR HOO]**

**1. Lee's Repetitive life.**

I think that life eventually gets boring. It gets so repetitive, so overdone, but we go on with these over-repeated routines just waiting for a touch of something extraordinary, whether it is something just plain normal or something believed to be impossible. These extraordinary things can happen whenever, wherever to _anyone_. Now I believe everyone gets at least one thing in their life they will always embrace, a sort of serendipity that they will continue forever once they have discovered it. For example my classmates tend to use me as a punching bag, my mother discovered that she's a great artist, my aunt is an author, there are just these random things everyone gets, so far everyone I know. Everyone except me.

My life tends to linger around gratifying amounts of books and the sad reality that I am lonely. Nothing extraordinary yet. I have a pretty plain routine in life.

First I wake up, eat a cruddy breakfast, pack up my schoolbag and go off to Tartarus- I mean school. In my schoolbag I have all these binders and papers, homework, and finally a book. Currently _The Lost Hero_. When I get to school I shove my backpack in my mess of a locker and head off to band or choir, depends on what day, sadly my band and choir teacher seems to act like he's always high... maybe he is. Anyways, afterwards I go to class and pay absolutely no attention, I most likely am reading a book while my teacher is blabbering about x's and y's for the next 7 periods. When school ends I'm left feeling like schist mainly because throughout the day I'm hearing at least one crappy rumor about me. For example the one that I just heard, apparently I am a slut. Well, I have news for you, to be a slut, I need to have sex. Needless to say I am a virgin, and not that I would like to lose my virginity, but my appearance doesn't help with that.

My scrawny body structure for a 15 year old seemed to always be faster and lighter than most peoples, which could be viewed as a sort of asset. My dark maroon hair is viewed as "dyed" or "black" by society; my grey-black eyes are seemingly demonic. My clothing taste is not any better, I wear band t-shirts and fandom t-shirts constantly or hoodies, then I wear converse with jeans. I rarely wear skirts, dresses, shorts or crop tops or crop sweaters, I mean what's the point? You want to be warm or not? My hair is always pinned back and it's short. I believe my personality totally defies its purpose in society; I am viewed as a "hipster". Needless to say my respect for culture these days doesn't seem to be wild with the children of my age. Kids in my school don't like hipsters. My name, Lee, isn't viewed as something wise within my fellow students.

Kids in my school also seemed to be racist, they would always point out that I was smarter than they were and that I was Asian. Sooner or later Asian stereotypes would spread and they would make fun of me. My love for books would be criticized as well, I would sometimes randomly freak out in public because of reading something or just being reminded of a moment. I would usually read Percy Jackson and The Olympians though, for example now.

I cleared my throat as I picked up my copy of _The Lost Hero_ gingerly from my desk and sniffled, that was it for packing up my bag. I quickly left the school estate, I wouldn't want to linger for too long.

When I came to a calm walking state I pulled out the book and began to read it. I love _The Lost Hero _the best. It was where I met some new and exciting characters, and Leo. I think he was pretty awesome but he just wasn't as great as everyone says. Or maybe that's because I read the book over 33 times...

""So...giants who can throw mountains. Friendly wolves that will eat us if we show weakness. Evil espresso drinks. Gotcha. Maybe this isn't the best time to bring up my psycho babysitter."

I chuckled at Leo's wittiness and continued to walk home, still reading the book. I was finished half of it by the time I reached my home, it was also 6:44 and school had ended at 3:00 sharp. I gently unlocked the door to an empty house.

I dashed up to my room on the 17 flight staircase and I tossed my heavy backpack onto my bed. Luckily I wasn't hurt today from that delirious boy so I just sat back and continued reading my book. By the time I was done and my stomach began to growl it was 11:57 and no one was home, so I hopefully wouldn't get killed. I didn't want to take any chances though, so I pulled out a box of snacks from underneath my bed and munched on a pack of Doritos. I heard those things gave you cancer...

My thoughts drifted towards multiple random things while I was reading _The House Of Hades_. I may or may not have jumped a couple books.

""Nico," he said gently, "I've seen a lot of brave things. But what you did? That was maybe the bravest."

At that point my heart was fleeting from my body. The beginning of my blooming OTP. I squealed alone in the large empty house and accidentally stubbed my toe. Whoops. I winced and fell on my bed, clearing my throat and breathing in my bed sheet smell. I glanced at my clock. It was 3:43. I decided I would fall asleep so I turned off my light and sighed. I hugged my pillow named Blackjack (whom I have decided is the most awesome Pegasus ever) and squished my copy of _The House Of Hades_ in between Blackjack and me then shut my eyes tight.

Lights, check. Book and Blackjack, check.

"Goodnight." I murmured to absolutely no one and fell asleep, drifting away with thoughts of the book in my arms in my dreams.


	2. Leo's Startling Awakening

**[I DON'T OWN PJO OR HOO]**

**2. Leo's Startling Awakening**

My eyes were closed, simply because I hated waking up. It was tedious and why open your eyes to fight monsters and face another horrible day when you could be in Elysium just by keeping them closed? Of course the sunlight or as I like to call Mister Sunshine bloomed with a bright bronze light, I squished my pillow tighter and covered my face in it, groaning. Stupid sun. Stupid Apollo, no good that god was. His haiku's were _horrible_ and so were his flashy sunlight shows. Though I heard footsteps and voices I ignored them until they would decide to come and get me.

I moved in my bed again, covering the blankets over my face and let out a large breath, the sunlight was gone. I smiled slightly and then rubbed my cheek across my soft pillow and grabbed another part of the pillow. I felt so relaxed. So- Was my pillow moving? I sniffled and slowly fluttered my eyes open, in front of me I saw a girl tightly squeezed in my arms, her hair in a fan above her and she was grasping a book of some sort and a pillow. I glanced down at my hands, they were grabbing her chest. If this was a dream, gods of Olympus help me- I felt the girl snuggle up to me, a small smile on her face and drool on her pillow.

I froze up, my teeth clenched. Oddly enough I didn't want to wake her, what if she was part of Gaea's army? If I woke her she could _explode_. I lost my train of thought as I yawned, man I was an idiot. I attempted to sneak out but instead I made myself accidentally rub my hand across her whole body. That woke her up, she freaked out and jerked up, knocking her head on mine in the process, knocking me off of my bed.

"Oh come on-"I frowned, rubbing my head. The girl had wide eyes, blinking rapidly that were greyish black. She was grasping her book and pillow tightly and then she let out a scream and threw the book at my head, missing by just a little. Oh now she decides to scream. Schist, this girl who probably worked for Gaea had awoken. I glanced around quickly and then grabbed her book and threw it at her head. Hard. I had good aim surprisingly, or I was lucky. Never mind the matter, she was knocked out, her body sprawled out on my bed. I squinted to read her shirt; it read "I've got a ballpoint pen." And it had a drawing of a ballpoint pen that looked a lot like Percy's on it. I breathed in deeply and grabbed her body and slapped it straight onto the bed post and took some ropes and tied her onto it. Though it kept sliding down slightly.

I stood in front of her, glaring intensely waiting for her to wake up. I did multiple things, for moments I worried she was just sleeping, but I checked her and she was knocked out cold. If she dared attack me I would burn her. I locked my door and I just pulled up a chair in front of her and waited. After what seemed like years, she began to stir. When her eyes fluttered open I stepped up to her and frowned.

"What in the name of Zeus is wrong with you?!" I hissed at her. She looked alarmed, and then she looked at me intensely. I decided to threaten this devil's spawn. Before I lit my palms on fire she murmured something that sounded like

"Leo?"

Then I brightly lit my hands on fire and pushed them near her, odd enough, her eyes brightened, as if some kind of a conformation.

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing here?!" I scowled, she was not cooperating and burning her would be a pity. Maybe this wasn't a good idea; maybe I should have brought her to the rest at the mess hall. She still wouldn't answer me, instead she bit down on the thick rope like a mouse and tried letting herself out.

"I said who the hell are you and what are you doing here?! Tell me or I have to burn you!" I shouted. She winced and finally told me.

"I'm Lee Hwang-" She closed her eyes as my hands approached her. "but please don't kill me." She pleaded.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded. Man, I wonder if this is how it feels to have power.

"I don't know! This is a dream, how the crap am I supposed to know how I get somewhere in a dream." She whined. "Can you please just get me-"

"This isn't a dream." I breathed in deeply. "What did she send you here for?!" I cried. Lee looked confused for a moment, then her face darkened.

"She?" She paused. "Gaea?"

"Yes!" I touched her skin and she yelped, I reeled back almost saying "sorry" but I had no time for that. "Now what did she send you here for?"

"She didn't _send _me. I don't work for the dirt face! I don't work for anyone in fact..." She trailed off. She called Gaea dirt face?

"How do you kno-"

"I'll tell you if you just-" She inhaled a sharp breath. "can you just- Untie me?" She sighed.

"How can I even trust you?" I mumbled.

"I swear on the river Styx that when you untie me I will not kill you and I will explain all I know." She swore. Thunder rumbled in the distance and I burnt the ropes off, she fell on top of me. Thankfully her body was light enough that I pushed her off. I examined her standing in front of me and dusting herself off.

She had dark hair that was wavy and part of it was pinned back, she had a short height and a scrawny structure herself. She was the first girl I had met that wasn't out of my league. She glanced up.

"Crap... where are my glasses?" She mumbled. She wore glasses? She digged into her pajama pants and put on a pair of thick rimmed black glasses around her face and then looked up at me. Of course I was still wary so I stood back as she talked to me.

"Can I begin?" She mumbled.

"Shoot." I mumbled.

"What do you want to know?"

"What we were doing in my bed, cuddling?" I asked, furiously. Her face lit up a bright tomato red like a lamp, she laughed nervously.

"We were what?"

"We were like, on each other." I said, nervously and clearing my throat. It was an awkward topic to discuss.

"I don't freaking know." She shrugged.

"How do you know me?"

"Okay, well..." She paused and hesitated as if wondering whether to mention something or not. "Well you, Leo Valdez, Piper Mclean, Jason Grace, Annabeth Chase, Percy Jackson, Frank Zhang and Hazel Levesque are part of a prophecy which is a quest to defeat Gaea, with Coach Hedge to accompany you."

"That doesn't explain much." I frowned. She was a mystery.

"I don't know..." She mumbled, twisting her fingers and adjusting her glasses. Geez, what a dork. A cute do- nope, not going there Leo.

"Go ahead, whatever it is I'm ready." I crossed my arms. She twisted her lips.

"Uh..." She sighed. "Fine, you guys are part of this book series from where I come from called 'Heroes Of Olympus' and its a follow up to 'Percy Jackson and The Olympians' and they both consist of five books, which are amazing by the way, and by now you must know I am a complete bookworm and my life kind of surrounds around you guys, since my life is really crappy." She said basically without breathing.

I blinked and blanked out. Wait, my life was basically being documented on paper? For mortals to read? This was... I don't know what this was. This wasn't true. This couldn't be true.

"Hello?" Lee Hesitated. "L-Leo?" She asked, shaking me.

"Huh?" I said smartly. "oh." I mumbled.

"Are you okay?"

Who would be? If what Lee was saying was true, it was a really overwhelming one.

"Well it's kind of hard to believe. Kind of like when I found out I was a demigod I guess." I shrugged. "But if what you're saying is true-"

"It is"

"Okay, anyways, you would know what happened to us right?"

"I may or may not have memorized the books." She mumbled. I nodded.

"Then you could tell us what to do!" I grinned. She shook her head. "What?"

"Well don't you get it?" She shook. "This is a dream. It doesn't matter." She sighed.

"This is not a dream." I leaned towards her, emphasizing every word. She gulped.

"If it isn't... uh prove it."

I glanced at the ground for a couple minutes and then jolted straight up and slowly leaned in to her, narrowing my eyes. My face was burning, so was hers. Then I leaned in and pinched her on the cheek. She yelped.

"Ow! What the hell?" She shouted. "First you _burn _me and now you pinch me? I'm starting to think you like harming random girls that appear in your bedroom."

Alarmed, I shook my head vigorously. "No Way. First off there's not that many random girls who drop into my room, and I didn't mean to burn you." Then I went to the point. "See? It's not a dream." I smiled.

She glanced out the window quickly.

"What time is it?"

"Like... 5 in the morning?" I replied. Not seeing the big deal. "What about it-"

"Nothing." She pressed her lips tightly together. "Nothing at all."


	3. To The Mess Hall

**[I DON'T OWN PJO OR HOO]**

**3. To The Mess Hall**

Leo glared me straight in the eye.

"What did you ask me the time for?"

"It's just a question. I mean come on; you must have asked what time it was at least once in your life." I shrugged. Though he had tried his best to convince me this wasn't a dream, I could never be too sure. The giddy feeling in my heart was still lingering and I loved it.

"Yeah..." He took a shaky breath in, "But you never know when one knows my whole life."

"So what now?" I asked impatiently. If you must know I had two sides to me, the normal side, where I was usually joking and smiling and the second side which is my hostile, logical, quite- Athena child like demeanor. Sadly, my second side was showing quite well. Leo frowned. "Are you going to keep me in your room all day trying to figure out what to do?"

Leo sighed, then smiled. "Yeah. Basically," he paused. "I mean I can't just go into the mess hall and announce that a girl landed in my bed and she knows everything."

"I don't know everything"

"What's my favorite color?" He sat back in his chair with a pen in his mouth.

"Red" I answered, "But I don't-"

"Okay..." Leo twisted his mouth, "How old am I?"

"What is this 20 questions?" I asked. "But it's 15. You're 15."

"You asked for it." Leo shrugged. "20 questions it is."

"Hold up." I held up a hand. Leo stopped. "Stop it with all the questions. I know a lot about everyone _because _you guys changed my life. It's just something that happens." I smiled. Leo stared me straight in the eye.

"Fine." He mumbled. "Now do you know what to do?"

"How about go out of your _room_?" I suggested. "Its just an idea you know."

"Oh shut up."

"No thanks. Silence kills the noise we could be making." I said. "And-"

A sharp knock on Leo's door made both me and Leo jump. I grasped my chest as if I truly was having a heart attack, it felt like it. He looked at me.

"Leo?" A voice who sounded a lot like how I imagined Jason to sound like spoke. "It's like 10 in the morning, shouldn't you be awake?"

I glanced over at Leo, who mouthed to me.

_Jason._

I mouthed back.

_I know_.

He rolled his eyes.

_Of course you do._

"Leo?" The doorknob shook. "What the hell- if you don't reply Ill blast your door off!" Jason shouted.

"Hide me!" I hissed. Leo scrambled up from his chair and approached the door.

"Hide _yourself_." He hissed back, I jumped up at the door opened and jumped into the nearest thing possible, which was Leo's bed. I just hid myself in his bed and rolled all the way to the edge and closed my eyes, hoping nothing bad would happen.

"Hey man!" Leo patted Jason's back hard. Jason let out a little "oof"

"H-hey..." I could tell Jason could tell something was off. "It's like 10. No it's 11, and what are you doing in your pajamas?"

"Im in my pajamas cause I didn't want to get out!"

"Well..."

From under the covers I could see Leo looked alarmed.

"And?"

Good retort Leo. Best one I've ever heard. Got to write that down somewhere.

"And we're all in the mess hall."

"So?"

Jason avoided the question and instead asked another one back. "What have you been doing?"

"Just thinking." Leo coughed loudly and added. "And happened to keep a girl hostage."

"What?"

"Nothing."

I snickered. This was funny, it took me all the effort to not jump out under the covers and yell "Hey! Jason You have a fan!"

"Why is your bed so wrinkled?" Jason pestered.

"Has that ever really bothered you before?"

"Good point." Jason mumbled and approached the bed. Crap. I rolled back to the other side of the bed as Jason sat down. Leo threw me a look and frowned.

"Hey Jason... I'm cleaning. So... get out." He said. I resisted the urge to smack my head. Leo didn't _clean_. Jason seemingly believed that.

"O-okay. Just a friendly reminder that you probably should be in the mess hall soon-" Jason shouted while he was being pushed out by Leo. I stayed in the cozy blanket until Leo rolled me out.

"Get out." He mumbled. "He's gone."

"I could tell." I nodded.

"Best retorts of the century by the way Leo, And? So?"

Leo grinned.

"I know right." He then turned serious for a moment. "Now. To business."

"What business? Want to buy a mortal girl?" I shook my hands.

"We don't know if you're mortal."

"Uh" I scoffed. "I'm pretty sure I am."

"Maybe back wherever you came from but not here- where did you come from?"

"Canada."

"Ooh, Frank will have a pal to discuss maple syrup with."

"Excuse me? I take pride in that maple syrup-"

"I've actually never had maple syrup." He paused. "So what's your deal?"

"Well I'm going to hold onto what I can." I mumbled, grabbing for my book and Blackjack and quickly hid it in a corner and adjusted my glasses. Wow im such a _nerd._

"Alright." Leo mumbled, then started examining me. "Do you want... some clothes?"

"Says the one in pajamas as well."

"We can both have clothes."

"I don't have clothes with me- well except my pajamas." I mumbled.

"So?" Leo asked, already searching through his drawers. "Take some of mine."

"Will they fit?"

"You're pretty scrawny yourself."

"Good point." I paused. "Where do I change?"

Leo looked alarmed. "Right. That... might be a problem."

"A little one." I mumbled.

"Go to Percy's room." Leo's face looked pained. "He's not-"

"Not there?"

"You know. Of course."

I suddenly got a freakish enlightened feeling.

"Is Annabeth here?"

"No they're in- they're in Tartarus..."

"YES!"

Leo frowned.

"I mean, that's not good. I just- I know what's going to happen or stuff."

If Percy and Annabeth were in Tartarus... then we were somewhere in The House of Hades. My train of thought crashed when Leo threw me a shirt.

"Take those."

"Team Leo. How fitting." I smacked my lips together while looking at the shirt. Leo began to take off his shirt, now I would stay as this is a freaking opportunity of a lifetime, but I didn't want to linger. "Im going to go."

"Okay." Leo mumbled through his shirt. "Don't get caught. Yet. And if you do then... say you're a ghost or something."

"Great cover." I whispered as I closed the door to Leo's room and glanced back and forth, a little too late. No one was in the hallway luckily. I gritted my teeth and quickly slipped into Percy's room and glanced around, it was beautiful. There were mementos everywhere and beautiful blue sheets and sea green walls. It was fitting and I felt myself starting to feel wimpy. Lucky enough I knew Percy and Annabeth would survive. Hopefully, unless me coming here in my dream somehow screwed them up.

I slipped my- Leo's shirt on quickly and glanced at myself in the mirror. Leo was right, I was pretty small. I fit his shirt okay, though a little big. Then I kept my jeggings on. Hey, those were really comfy to sleep with. I shoved my shirt into my pockets and then kept my hair the way it was. Wavy, dark and pinned back. I opened the door to Percy's room and then jumped back, hitting my leg into Percy's desk. Frank just walked out of his room. I glanced again and slipped out quickly once Frank had disappeared, I felt giddy, just as I had since I got here.

I entered Leo's room without asking if he was done changing. Thankfully he was.

"Oh hey."

For a boy who just found out his life was written on paper targeted for 8-12 year old, and that a girl was in his room that he had just met about 6-7 hours ago, he was pretty casual.

"Am I allowed out yet or am I still kept hostage? Cause Frank nearly saw me."

"Salmon."

"What?"

"Doesn't Canada have a lot of Salmon?"

"You're thinking about _salmon_?" I put a hand on my hip. Leo looked up from his little thing on his desk and examined me.

"My shirt fits."

"Does."

"Oh-kay." He mumbled.

"Frankly-" Leo paused and then started laughing. I joined in in the middle but then stopped.

"You're _hilarious_." I frowned. "Go on."

"Let's go out to the mess hall, I mean that is why we got dressed."

"This is going to go great." I breathed in deeply and opened the door. With my luck I may or may not push Jason and Nico together. I also may scream in agony and react badly. Or I could blow up. I like the last option, I wouldn't have to deal with embarrassment.

"I'm sure it will. Great as Zeus's temper."

"But Zeus's temper..."

"That's my point." He mumbled, grabbing my wrist as I wouldn't budge and slammed his door closed and walked down to my death/heaven- I mean the mess hall.


	4. The Mess Hall

**[I DON'T OWN PJO OR HOO]**

**4. The Mess Hall**

It could have been fairly simple. I bring Lee into the mess hall and spit out what she told me, key word, _could_. It wasn't as fairly simple as no one would believe that she just appeared in my bedroom, they would probably suspect I took a soul from the underworld or something, and then no one would believe what she had to say. It was difficult for me to believe but from all I knew, it could be true. I walked down the small hallway with Lee's wrist in my hand and just before I was going to rush into the mess hall, I skidded to a stop. This resulted in Lee crashing into my back.

"Ow. I'm going to have to count all the times you've hurt me in one day." She mumbled, rubbing her nose.

"Forget your nose. What do we do, just walk straight in there?"

"Go with the flow." She shrugged, adjusting my shirt. It had _Hot stuff _scribbled on it and a smaller _team Leo _written on it. Her glasses highlighted her dark eyes well and she looked clean. Very clean. Except my messy shirt.

"Alright..." I took in a shaky breath. "Mr. Valdez is ready to look crazy."

"Stop stalling just go-"

"Easy for you to say, you have nothing to lose."

"What do you have to lose?"

"Um, respect." I retorted. She raised an eyebrow.

"Alright." She sighed. I didn't need to pull her anymore, I walked straight in, my palms sweaty, this was not going to go well. I heard a small "wow" from behind me and hopefully Lee was hiding. To make sure I pushed her behind my figure.

"Leo, hey" Piper glanced up from a piece of paper where she was scribbling down random things. I assume they had attempted to talk about battle plans and all that but it wasn't all they talked about.

"H-hey Pipes." I let out an overly-bright smile. Piper had a questioning look. I felt a small grasp on my shirt.

"Are you okay?" Piper asked, dropping her pencil from her hands and sitting back. "Jason told me you were cleaning." She snorted. I felt insulted. "You don't... clean."

"Ex_cuse _me? I- I- clean!" I protested. Piper laughed a little.

"Since when?"

"Uh..." I dragged on. "Well-"

I felt another tug on my shirt. Right. This wasn't why we were here. I decided to stall a little more. Hazel was drinking some water and groaning wildly with her head on the table.

"Fine, you caught me. I just felt like sleeping in..." I mumbled. Piper nodded.

"Seems legit. Anyways, most of us just want to... take it low today I guess. Of course we have our regular duties like keeping watch, but we want to think some stuff over." Piper muttered. I looked up, ignoring what Piper had just said, I didn't think they would be "taking it low" today after what I would tell them. Piper was doodling, Hazel was groaning, Frank was eating, Jason wasn't here and Nico could be lurking in the shadows. I stiffly walked over to a corner and pulled Lee with me.

"Like I asked, are you alright?"

"I'm fine." I sniffled. If fine meant what I was right now... "Where's Jason?"

"Right here." Jason sauntered into the mess hall with an apple in his hand. "I got hungry."

"We have apples?" I narrowed my eyes. I thought I would have known.

"Um-" Jason laughed. "Yeah? Did Hera take your memory too?"

"Nope." I mumbled. "Is everyone here?" I asked as innocently as I could. This wasn't the easiest topic to just suddenly bring up.

"Yeah. I think. Nico's down in the stables or something." Hazel furrowed her eyebrows as she replied to me. Great, that guy could find out about Lee on his own.

"Okay well. I have someone you guys might want to meet." I mumbled. Hazel sat up straight, Frank put down his sandwich, Piper dropped her pencil again and Jason took a seat.

"Is it a cat? Do we have a cat?" Hazel asked childishly.

"Wait someone?" Frank asked.

"Well it's a per-" before I could finish I felt my body being pushed to the side roughly. I rubbed my hip.

"Geez, you were taking forever." Lee frowned. Jason's eyes widened and he let out a large choke.

"Well thanks. Score 1 for Lee and score 3 for Leo." I cleared my throat. "Well, there you go. We have a person."

"I'm sorry. Who the _heck _are you?" Piper asked, eyes wide. For some reason Lee had a red face and she was smiling widely. She wasn't going to be replying any time soon.

"She'-"

"I'm Lee Hwang." Lee said shyly.

"Okay..."

"What are you _doing _here?" Jason asked, swallowing his apple bite that nearly killed him.

"I- I don't know." Lee looked nervous.

"You don't know what you're doing here?" Frank frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I-"

"She-"

"I was-" She started again.

"I mean she was-"

We went on like this for a couple more times until Hazel decided to stop us.

"Okay wait. One of you go."

"She- she kind of appeared in my bed." I said, running my hands through my curly hair. Piper- though a serious look on her face- let out a huge blistering laugh.

"I'm sorry, in your bed?"

"Bed-bed...bed room." Lee let out a big breath.

"Bed or bed room?" Piper demanded.

"Bed" I said

"Bedroom." Lee said at the same time.

"She was in my bed."

"Okay." Hazel frowned. "She's a demigod right? Not a monster, not a mortal..."

"Well she couldn't be a mortal, she can see everything." Jason replied. "Who's your godly parent?" He asked Lee.

"Well actually... she- we don't know."

"I don't come from here." Lee spit out exasperatedly.

Everyone looked puzzled.

"Yeah you're Canadian." I pointed out. "And from another world."

"Another world? What?" All three except Frank asked. Frank instead, was mesmerised that there was another Canadian on board.

"You're from Canada?!"

"Yeah..." Lee had a glazed look on her face. "Vancouver."

"I come from there too- are you Chinese?"

"No. Korean."

"Okay! Enough Frank and Lee bonding time." I froze. Frank and Lee. Franklee! I burst out laughing on my own. "Franklee. F-fr-frankly." I felt tears nearing my eyes. Everyone just froze and looked at me.

"Uh... but you said she's from another world."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not... where I come from demigods don't exist. You guys are all just. Myths." Lee pressed her lips together. Myths. I was a myth. That made me seem depressing.

"What do you mean?"

"Well you guys are books. You are in books. Characters, where I come from." She quickly said.

"No...what?" Piper asked. Frank took a bite from his sandwich slowly.

"Do you work for Gaea?" Frank asked loudly. They all glared at him. "What? We were all wondering it."

"Dirt face is exactly what she sounds like. A disgusting pile of crap that's going to ruin everything unless you guys do something about it. Which you guys are, so she's not going to ruin anything."

Me and Lee continued to explain over and over again the concept, the more I talked the more I felt as if it was unreal. It was real, but it wasn't. Once we were done talking everyone seemed frozen and as if time was still.

"Wait." Piper said. I held a breath. Here came the questions that were intense and impossible to answer and I was obviously going to leave those to Lee. "You fell asleep in your world with the book and a pillow. Then why did you wake up in Leo's bed?"

Both our faces turned multiple shades of red. I remembered thinking she was _soft_.

"I-I don't know." Lee sighed. She was tired. "Its probably because the last thing I read about was about Leo." She mumbled.

"So wait, who are you reading from?" Someone asked, looking a little paler than usual, it was Nico Di Angelo.

"It's actually all the seven demigods of the prophecy." Lee said. Nico looked relived.

"Wait, have you already read what we are doing right now?"

"Well I'm not part of the story... so no. But I heard that Percy and Annabeth were in Tartarus..."

An eerie aura floated for a moment. Then lifted.

"So I do know what's going on. Sort of, it depends what happens in the next couples hours I suppose."

"Where are we going."

"You guys are looking for the House of Hades... or going to the House of Hades." Lee bit her lip and glanced at the walls.

"You guys! She knows what's going to happen, that means we can have her help to lead us to defeat Gaea!" Hazel said excitedly.

"I hate to break it to you, but if you were aware what the fates had planned for you, they would only change your fate."

Jason groaned. "Why?" He finished his apple up and kept groaning.

"You have to be a demigod." Frank frowned. "Or someone who can see through the mist. You may be from a different world and you were who you were there, but here you're someone else." Frank said something quite wise.

"I-I can't be a demigod." Lee groaned. "But if I was Percy made the gods claim any of their children, so I would be claimed soon." She mumbled.

"Okay, the situation on hold for a second. Where does she sleep?"

"Not Percy or Annabeth's room. They're coming back." Hazel's eyebrows furrowed.

"She can stay in my room."

"What?"

"I said, She can stay in my room."

"Why-"

"Because. You appeared in my room, might as well. I can add an extra bunk on top really easily."

"Maybe she should stay with a girl." Piper suggested.

"No really. Its fine."

"I don't see a problem." Jason shrugged. "What's up with your shirt by the way Lee?"

"It's Leo's"

"Hot stuff huh?"

"Anyways... I can make the bunk by the end of the day, its just a bunch of wood stuff. I rarely sleep in there anyways so if I'm not done Lee can take my bed." I smiled.

"When did you get here by the way?" Hazel asked.

"Like apparently 5 in the morning."

"You were here _that _early? Why didn't you come earlier?"

"Well. Mr. Hot stuff here was busy abusing me." Lee glared at me.

"What?"

"He burned me."

"By accident."

"He pinched me and cause me to slam into his back." She chuckled.

"No that back was entirely an accident-"

"How about Leo goes to work on the extra bed and Lee can... explore the Argo by herself." Piper smiled.

"It's off to work we go." I whistled as I left the mess hall. Off to make a bed for a girl who appeared in the morning in my bed and told me my life was written on paper. Okay. That's normal. Then again nothing in my life was normal.


End file.
